fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Aaron
Shadow Aaron is the main antagonist of the Character What franchise, He is a evil Shadow Creature and the Ruler of Evil, He is also Shadow Joe's evil twin brother and Arch-Emery and Rival. Appearance Shadow Aaron's appearance is similar to Shadow Joe's but in different colors. He have red fur on his body and orange fur on the front of his body, His shorts are red, He have Kopaka with round feet in the shape of Bugs Bunny's feet, He have white hair and red eyes, The crystal on his forehead in red contacting his life-force. Personality Unlike Shadow Joe, Shadow Aaron is evil and is the opposite of Shadow Joe. Shadow Aaron is dishonest, cruel, wrathful, greedy, sadistic, ruthless, reckless, villainous, cold-hearted, and selfish, He only cares about himself. Shadow Aaron think evil is supreme, and think good is weak. Shadow Aaron hates anything good, pleasure and holy. Shadow Aaron has a strong hate of Shadow Joe. Shadow Aaron is also in love with Twilight Sparkle, It is unknown why Shadow Aaron love Twilight Sparkle since she good and Shadow Aaron hates anything good. Shadow Aaron also had no redeeming qualities. Shadow Aaron takes his actions and his roles of being a villain completely seriously as well being the ruler of evil, He have no sense of humour showing not find anything funny at all. Shadow Aaron is completely emotionless because pure evilness, Shadow Aaron is shown to have no trace of happiness which is the reason why he rarely smile, but he not completely emotionless as he can still easy get aggressive at times. Shadow Aaron is sometime arrogant and egomaniacal of himself being evil. Shadow Aaron is highly scheming and cunning as shown organising plots to destroy or defeat Shadow Joe and other major tasks and always come prepare for any situation, but because Shadow Aaron is reckless and ruthless, he sometime doesn't think things through. Shadow Aaron is extremely murderous and homicidal maniac, He have absolutely no qualms against killing as he kill anyone who stand in his way or stand up to him, He will also kill anyone just for the pleasure of it showing to be murderously insane. He is also shown to be a ruthless killer as seen killing a entire army of Clone Troopers along with a village full with people. He will also kill any villain who betray him and turn against his empire. Shadow Aaron is pyromaniac as shown burning forests, houses, and citys. Shadow Aaron is hematomaniac enjoying seeing blood and glory, He also like the tease of blood. Although this was only mentioned. Shadow Aaron is shown to be power hungry and megalomaniac wanting to rule the world as dream when he was a child. and willing to rule all galaxies in the enter universe and all planets. Shadow Aaron is also shown to be omnicidal maniac destroying planets he doesn't want to rule. Shadow Aaron is shown to had jealously of Shadow Joe being the powerful, and Twilight Sparkle being in love with Flash Sentry. Shadow Aaron is extremely aggressive, vicious, and violent, He have a very dangerous temperament as he can easy lose his temper who ever unset and will burst into rage and harm or kill anyone who unset him especially the villains in his empire. Shadow Aaron will also get angry when his villainous plans get foiled by Shadow Joe or any character. Shadow Aaron is extremely cold-hearted caring about no one beside himself, Shadow Aaron doesn't care about the villains in his empire and have no respect to them in any way, He is also shown to have no loyally toward the villains as he will abandoned them in any situation and will also let them to dead showing pure selfishness. Shadow Aaron is also extremely heartless as he have no qualms against his family and other Shadow Creatures and he fed no remorse for killing them at all Shadow Aaron lack compassion, empathy and remorse nothing but ruthlessness showing brutally beating or killing the innocent with absolutely no mercy, Shadow Aaron is very insensitive not caring hurting Huey, Dewey and Louie causing them to cry in tears. He also have no remorse over Toiletnator's presumably death claiming that he cannot feel compassion toward anyone. Shadow Aaron is extremely sadistic and cruel enjoying causing torment and suffering to others for his own dark nature to see these in pain and miserable, Shadow Aaron enjoy torturing others physically for his own pleasure to see deep suffering to victims, Shadow Aaron also enjoy letting his victims die of starvation or dehydration in prison cells down beyond in his empire. Despise his dark and evil nature, Shadow Aaron is shown to have some trace of good inside of him but deeply rarely shown it, Shadow Aaron does seen to understand a little about love and friendship as shown befriended with Sunset Shimmer as he care deeply and love her in the same way Shadow Joe is with Twilight Sparkle and shown absolute loyally, Shadow Aaron is polite and kind toward Sunset Shimmer and she is the only villain that Shadow Aaron not mean or cruel to, Although not from the start. In The Return of the Shadow Creature, the final movie of the series, Shadow Aaron become completely evil (This mean CM) as the evilness have absolutely destroy of the good inside of him making him absolutely evil, He betrays the remain villains (Jafar, Maleficent, General Grievous, Giovanni, Queen Chrysalis, Emperor Palpatine, Davros, Chase Young, and the Zebra Brothers) and was attempt to kill them saying he have no use of them anymore, He also doesn't care about Sunset Shimmer anymore and the love and loyally to her was completely gone and he was willing to betray and kill her. Trivia * All characters fear Shadow Aaron due to how dark, sincerer, evil and dangerous he is as well how powerful he is and is worst then any villains. Because of this, Anyone who hear Shadow Aaron's name with strike fear into them, This is why no one is allow to mentioned his name. * The only characters who are not afraid of Shadow Aaron are Mindy (Animaniacs) and Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). * Shadow Aaron is the most recurring villains in Character What franchise since he have more appearances and more plots than any other villain and have biggest plans than any of them making him the true main antagonist of the series. * The only characters beside Shadow Joe, to defeat Shadow Aaron are Pikachu, Feedback and Alien X. Category:Character What Characters Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Criminals Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Deceased characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:True Main Antagonists Category:Elements Category:Murderers Category:Mass murderers Category:Serial killer